Revolution: The Seeds of Change
by Priestess Skye
Summary: What if a wish was made on the jewel to free the souls within? Would it vanquish without a trace, or would they come back to walk the Earth, wreaking havoc in their wake? KagSess Allies, KagInu


**TITLE:** Revolution: The Seeds of Change

**AUTHOR**: Priestess Skye

**RATING: R **–graphic images

**GENRE:** Dark, suspense, has an 'ick' factor to it

**SUMMARY:** What if a wish was made on the jewel to free the souls within? Would it vanquish without a trace, or would they come back to walk the Earth, wreaking havoc in their wake?

**PAIRINGS:** Kagome/Sesshoumaru Allies, Kagome/Inuyasha

**WARNINGS:** There are scenes of brutal death in here, well brutal for me

**THANKS: **To ElegantPaws and Yabou for your input and helping me work through this.

---

"Run."

The deep whisper felt like a quick puff of air against her ear and it took all of a moment for the word to resonate in her. Before she could pick up one foot and move it in front of the other, he grabbed her hand and she was dragged literally from her place.

Breathe, she told herself as she finally matched her body's movements to his own. Breathe and don't look back. They were coming. She could feel them on her tail as he pulled her around one corner and another and another, zigzagging across the pastures and hiding in the shadows. One foot in front of another she kept telling herself as she felt herself stumble once. Not letting her fall, his grip on her forearm tightened, causing her to grimace. She knew by this time tomorrow it would be bruised.

But they were edging closer. No matter how much she fought to pick up her speed, she knew, they were gaining. The darkness, the fear, hate, anger, all of it surrounded them and she didn't need to open her senses to know they were right there. The strength of their hate permeated through the air causing all to be aware of their presence.

Visibly shuddering, she forced herself to keep up with her companion. As soon as the darkness hit, she doubted she would be able to survive. Such was their strength.

The blackened clouds above hovered over them seemingly telling them of what was to come, the battle she would one day have to face. That was, if she made it past this moment.

Seeing a building up ahead, she felt the adrenalin kick in. In a matter of moments she could be home free, safe from the evil lurking around them outside. Glancing at her companion and seeing the determination written upon his face, she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Get in the building, or die. At this point, the choice was hers. She was only slowing him down. "Keep going," she yelled at him as she tried to pull her arm away. "I'll be there, but you get in there first." Seeing the snarl upon his lips she quickly shut up kept pace. The building, which looked like an old abandoned warehouse of sorts, crept closer. Darting through the trees, she felt herself become airborne as she was thrown onto his back as he leapt into the sky, high above the treetops.

Looking down she could see them now, closing in, as she was now an open target.

Faceless.

All of them were faceless and featureless she realized in fright as she clung tighter to her companion. What the hell were they and where had they come from? Strewn about the muddy grounds she could see the bodies of men who had not made it to the shelter before the creatures came upon them. Arms, legs, tossed haphazardly as their chest cavities were feasted upon. Ahead on the ground she could see what was once a young child lying there.

He never had the chance to shut his eyes before they gorged upon his flesh. Feeling a tear slip down her cheek she closed her own eyes.

What had this world become?

---

Waves of nausea ran through her as she struggled to remain upright. The force of the impact caused her head to cloud over and see stars. What the hell happened? Slowly regaining her senses, Kagome forced the bile down before looking up to see the identity of her saviour.

Sesshoumaru.

And he was livid. His once cold gold eyes burned with fury as they bore into hers. Why didn't she recognize him earlier? He was for all intents and purposes a recognizable figure. But then she was also more concerned with staying alive than paying attention to her would be hero. He certainly didn't look very heroic at the moment.

"What game are you playing at, miko?" He growled more than spoke.

"Playing at what?" she asked confused at his sudden turn around.

"The force of his grip pushed her farther back into the wall and she fought not to scream as his claws dug into her skin. A second wave of nausea and dizziness coursed through errand it would only be a matter of time before her knees gave out. "Your games, miko," he repeated. "The only one capable of stopping them is yourself and yet you foolishly put yourself out there. You continue to persist in dooming the world and I won't let it happen."

"Doom the world?" Confusion only set in further as his words began to sink into her consciousness. "Stop them?" Shaking herself, she tried to pull away from him, but his death grip kept her held securely in place. A quick tightening of his fingers around her and she felt the pinprick tips of his claws break through her skin, the blood running down her arm, hot and slow. This time she didn't stop the scream from releasing into the room around them as the burning in her arms intensified where his claws were. "Let go of me," she cried as she felt more tears pouring down her cheeks.

"I will have your assurance you will not be so stupid again," he reiterated with a snarl, showing off a vicious fang to prove his point.

Glancing around her, she felt helpless, knowing she'd face the wrath of the demon lord if she defied his wishes, and yet if she agreed to them, she would be kept prisoner of sorts, confined to the walls of the building as the faceless roamed around outside looking for fresh flesh for the night. Uncomfortably nodding her head in assent, she breathed deeply as he let her go before stalking to another room.

She could only shake her head once before she fell to the floor, and the encroaching darkness encompassed the last of the light within her.

---

The dismal light of the small fire in the centre of the room did little enhance the atmosphere of dread that seemed to permeate everything. Glancing around the large room at the occupants, there was a sense of hopelessness among them, as if they've given everything up and was just waiting for their time to come.

It was entirely possible that this could be the only outcome. Sesshoumaru had offered her little more than a passing glance since their first encounter, refusing to answer any of her questions. Somehow, this was her fault, but as to how it came about, she was sure. It was as if everything changed overnight. But how could such devastation occur in the span of twenty-four hours? How could such hate fester in one of her allies in so short a space of time?

And more importantly, where was everybody else? How could everybody just disappear like that and leave her alone in a world of darkness and fear? Perhaps, for the first time since she awoke in her corner of the room, she felt utterly lonely. By all appearances she didn't have a single friend in this cold, new world around her.

Feeling the oncoming chill of the night, she moved closer to the small fire, hoping to absorb some of the heat. Her stomach growled, echoing through the large room, causing some of the occupants to glance her way. Food, being a precious commodity, she assumed, was scarce and she found herself being ignored as those who had it looked away without offering her any. Was this what the world had come to? Every man for himself? Steeling herself against the nervous glares, she focused on the small orange-yellow flame, trying not to think about the lack of heat it produced.

Man and youkai, she mused, all gathered under one building and not ripping at each other's throats. It seemed abnormal to her to see the prejudices of the day erased in such a way. There didn't seem to be any sort of hostility or animosity toward each other. Instead, there seemed to be an almost mutual respect. All of them, every single one of them were survivors. Most of them, she knew, were just hiding, but one glance at several told her they were also fighting.

"You," one of them growled at her in disdain.

Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore him as well. An elemental youkai of supreme power, much like that of Sesshoumaru's. She could feel it radiating from him, as well as the anger.

"Shikon miko," it snarled, before spitting in disgust. The insult was not lost upon her. "Your presence condemns us all."

"I don't get it," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. "How do I condemn you? I'm not sure what's going on here?"

The wind picked up around her as the youkai rose from his seat across the room, his fallow hair rising above him as his power continued to increase alongside his anger. Pale lilac eyes burned bright, glowing in the darkness. "Playing the fool will not save you here. It will only get you killed faster."

Fury began to well up inside her as he tossed the accusation back at her. Confusion, loss, fear and the compounded hatred she could feel in this room only fueled her. "If anybody is playing the fool here, it's you, for believing I would do anything to endanger any of you. I clearly don't understand what's going on and until somebody tells me, I can't do anything about it."

The wind began to whip around her causing her hair to fly in her face. Frustration rising she fought to keep it out of her eyes, letting her defenses down for all of a moment. It was all it took before she found herself pressed to the ground, the irate wind youkai on top, his claws digging into her throat. "I cannot kill you," he sneered. "But do not think I will make your stay here comfortable."

Struggling to breathe under his weight, she glanced to the side to see Sesshoumaru looking at them impassively. Pleading, without saying words, she begged for him to intervene. In this place where youkai and humans got along, she was not about to break that peace by fighting back and potentially purifying the demon.

"Akiyama."

Relief overcame her as she felt the youkai's grip around her neck loosen when he heard Sesshoumaru call his name.

"Traitorous bitch," Akiyama seethed as he released her. "You watch your back. You will not have many friends here, I can guarantee you that."

For the second time that evening, she closed her eyes and passed out.

---

Three days, she mused as she swept out her corner of the building. Three days of hateful glares by both humans and youkai alike, and she had yet to figure out what she did to earn it.

Sesshoumaru sat in his own corner, idly sharpening his claws against a small stone. Every now and again he would glance her way, staring at her impassively before returning to whatever he was doing to occupy his time, but he hadn't spoken a word to her since their arrival.

Neither had Akiyama though he didn't bother disguising his feelings regarding her place in the building. It saddened her to know that most didn't trust her. Twice, she had offered to help others and twice they turned their backs on her. She had only managed to eat once since her arrival, a small child of four years old offering her a piece of his bread. Kagome had smiled when the girl ran back to her parents telling them she wasn't evil. But the name 'shikon miko' came back to haunt her again.

It was a curse.

The once blessed name no longer struck fear or awe into the hearts of those who heard it.

Now, it was nothing more than a derogatory term, meant to strike fear in her own heart as those who spoke it felt nothing but disdain.

"Miko." She lay her blanket down before looking up to see Sesshoumaru standing before her, his eyes focused on the boarded window behind her.

"You're finally deigning to speak to me," she bit out sarcastically, before returning to finish cleaning her corner.

"He has come."

"You'll excuse me if I'm not jumping in joy right now."

Turning on his foot, she saw him glance behind her before walking to one of the other boarded windows. "Come."

---

"I don't want to see this anymore," Kagome whispered as the tears poured down her cheeks. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, eyes hardened but his stance otherwise aloof.

"You will watch miko, and know you have brought this about."

The little girl outside the window was picture perfect in her little kimono of blue and white, her black hair dirty, but otherwise no different than that of the other children of this time. And her large brown eyes…

They should have been so full of life but instead they were wide with fear and horror. It was too late, there was nothing she could do but sit and watch as the blood drained from the child's body, as the shapeless figures passed her about, tore her limb from limb and greedily gorged upon her flesh. Fangs pierced through the skin and muscle and she fought to keep from gagging as she saw the muscle tear away from the bone. The little girl was nothing more to them than a piece of chicken. Bile began to rise in her throat.

"They like the young ones," Sesshoumaru stated monotonously. "Their tissue is soft and pliable and free from environmental hazards unlike the older ones."

Closing her eyes, she fought to turn away, only to be held in place by the demon lord. "You will open your eyes and you will watch it all."

"I have seen enough."

Growling, he bared his fangs at her. "You have not seen nearly enough. Until you have witnessed as much as I have, you will watch."

A flash of red swept in front of her before landing to the faceless creature eating the children. Eyes widening, she nearly jumped at the familiarity of the silver hair.

"Inuyasha."

And yet he wasn't Inuyasha. Eyes red and wild, he looked like he was practically foaming at the mouth as he ripped the child from the hands of the creature, before sinking his teeth in the neck of dead. Shocked and dismayed by the sight before her Kagome spun and bent over, allowing the contents of her stomach rise up and spill over onto the floor in front of her. Physically sick, she closed her eyes only to see the image of a feral hanyou again, and this time she released only bile.

"Remember this, miko," Sesshoumaru spoke to her, harshly.

But how could she ever forget?

---

Shivering in the darkness, she wished there was a fire tonight. Their wood had run out and she had fought tooth and nail to keep her blanket as it was volunteered by Akiyama to be a fire starter. Anything that burns he said, before idly making jokes about how well a miko burns. She knew though, even if there was a fire tonight, and it was blazing in full glory, she'd never get warm again.

"Drink this." Wrapping the blanket around her tighter she looked up to see a new face, youkai, she knew, handing her a glass of liquid. Eying it warily, she took a sip, knowing it could be poisonous and she could be sealing her own death. She doubted it though. It seemed as if everybody needed her alive, regardless of whether or not they approved of the situation.

"Thank you." The cool liquid was bitter, slightly murky and not at all pleasant, but it was the first thing other than water she had since her arrival.

"It's not much," the saffron haired eagle youkai who took a seat next to her said. "It'll nourish you nonetheless."

"What is it?"

"Broth. Left over rabbit bones boiled in water."

Kagome laughed half-heartedly, pleased she had at least one friend in the large house. "It's almost better not knowing."

"If nothing else, it should settle your stomach. It was cruel of Sesshoumaru to put you through that."

Lowering her head, she felt as if her stomach would never be right anymore. As it was she would never forget what she saw, the way the child's blood pour out of its neck and soaked the ground, the way Inuyasha's red eyes just lit up in pure pleasure as he feasted, nor the way they tossed the corpse once they were done, as if it were nothing more than waste. All of these were burned into her mind forever more.

"Namiko," the female extended her arm in friendship. For the first time since her arrival, Kagome smiled.

"What were those creatures outside?" she asked, hoping to finally get some answers.

Namiko's bright emerald eyes dimmed to a dull green, and hardened as she spoke. "We call them the faceless. They are demons in their purest form, a body of youki and nothing more. They have no solid, tangible form. In their most basic form, they are energy."

Placing the empty glass on the ground in front of her, she closed her eyes again, committing the picture of the creatures to memory, though she knew it was a needless exercise. "They feast on the living to gather energy and once they have gathered enough, they split into two, and they will continue to do this until they overtake the rest of us and populate the world."

"An invasion," she whispered.

"The likes of which we have never seen before. They cannot be destroyed by any of us. How do we destroy energy? We just fight to survive now. The house is protected by holy energy. It wreaks havoc on our bodies, but it keeps us safe from them."

"Where did they come from?"

"You."

Startled at the interruption she looked to see Sesshoumaru stalking toward her, his own gold eyes nearly feral in the dark. "Namiko. Leave us."

Bowing, the eagle-youkai walked back to her corner of the building and began to strike a conversation with Akiyama. Kagome, though, focused all her attention on the inu before her. "They were your creation, miko," he accused. "In defeating Naraku, you released something much more sinister."

"I don't get it. How did I release them? One moment I was sitting with Inuyasha around the fire and the next I was standing in the middle of a field surrounded by them. I don't get it," she could feel the frustration rise in her, her blood pumping faster through her veins as she got her ire up.

"Don't be stupid miko. Do you not recall the wish you made on the Shikon jewel?"

"What wish? I hadn't made it yet?"

Flexing his claws in front of her he cleaned the dirt from beneath his nails, his eyes now blank and empty, betraying nothing of what he felt at this moment. Kagome didn't know if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. "Your wish, miko, nearly destroyed the world," he growled as he lowered himself to her level, allowing his eyes to meet hers.

"What wish? I was planning on setting the jewel free, but I had yet to finalize it!" she cried, throwing her arms in the air in frustration.

Sighing, he sat back on his haunches; sure she had taken a hit somewhere that caused her to forget recent events. "Listen well, I will only tell you this once. You made your wish upon the jewel, only you forgot one important factor. There were four souls in the jewel, not just that of Midoriko's. You did indeed wish the jewel out of existence. It no longer exists. But those who existed inside still do. The first of the demon souls was released and immediately possessed Inuyasha."

"But what about Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsusaiga no longer exists. It was a tool meant to bind Inuyasha's blood, not that of others. The youki filled Inuyasha with rage, causing him to suppress his humanity. Tetsusaiga lays shattered in a thousand pieces on the battlefield where Naraku was destroyed, Inuyasha's youki having become too strong for him to wield it.

"He was only the first. In an act of bloodlust he killed your companions, offering their bodies to the other two demon souls, giving them the energy they needed to replicate themselves. As they grew in number, those that opposed them lessened. Rin," his eyes looked like steel at that very moment. She could feel the chill of his gaze overcoming her, causing her to shiver further. "Rin died at the mouth of Inuyasha. The beast in him no longer recognizing friend from foe."

Feeling the bile rise in her throat, she lowered her head to sit between her knees, hoping that it would help though she knew the act would only lessen dizziness, not so much nausea. "I'm sorry," she cried, the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Jaken died because of the others, as the group of them devoured him whole. And slowly they began to reproduce. One became two, two became four, four to eight, eight to sixteen and so on and so forth. There are now hundreds of them walking around Japan, hunting humans and youkai alike, requiring food so they could reproduce. They are worse than carrion."

"All of this was inside the jewel? How come I never felt this evil? I would never have willingly set them free."

"That's moot point now. They are free, wandering the earth, causing destruction at every turn and it is your fault. As a miko you should have sensed the deception of the jewel. You should have known what was in it when you held it."

No longer trying to suppress the shivering, she looked away from him, teeth chattering. Dozens of thoughts and images were swirling in her mind, none of them making sense as she tried to process the new information. This was her fault.

All of it.

All of it was her fault. Her wish had damned the world. "I need to think," she whispered as she moved to lay on her side, her blanket curled tightly around her.

"You need to act, miko," Sesshoumaru growled, reaching to turn her face him. "The time for thought has passed. It passed the moment you made that wish."

"Stop it!" she screamed, trying to push him away. "How can I act if I can't begin to process everything I have learned. Give me the night to think and tomorrow we'll decide."

Curling herself tight, she let the tears fall. The strength she would need to do what she was required to do would come tomorrow. Tonight…tonight she mourned the loss of everything she knew.

---

Floating in and out of consciousness she could hear the voices around her. One was frantic and urgent, one was filled with disdain, and one sounded almost inconvenienced by the whole thing. Ignoring them, she allowed herself to slip into oblivion again, unwilling to face the images that insisted on presenting themselves to her.

Red eyes.

Angry red eyes and fangs that dripped with the blood of the young.

Angry red eyes that used to be able to see into her soul and move her like no others. But he was gone. Every little bit of the old Inuyasha had been destroyed by the creatures she had unwittingly set loose on the world.

"She's in shock," she heard the distance voices echo, though she didn't pay them much heed. Shock was such a mild work for what she was feeling right now. Overwhelmed was perhaps a better choice of words.

"Sesshoumaru, we need to bring her back now if you need her."

Namiko.

Letting the dizziness and cold seep through her, she relaxed, her mind going blank.

---

Strength. She could feel it in her, against her, solid and true. It was as if she were being cocooned in it as it warmed her from the outside in.

_Think fire, Kagome_, she heard the female voice in her say. Though it wasn't her own, she was compelled to listen. _Think fire, heat, and warmth_.

Feeling the support behind her, she strengthened her resolve to find the source of the heat. Search it out, find it and maintain it. She stiffened as another body pressed itself closer to her, sandwiching her between the two, she noted as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Shhh..." the whisper of a female echoed in her ear. "Relax and enjoy, focus on the heat, the fire building within you. Close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Hands, Kagome noted, as they stroked her sides, creating the friction necessary to warm her. "Picture it, Kagome," the soft voice continued. "Stretching out in your lover's arms by a large fire, the heat of one pressing against the other."

And for a moment she was back in the feudal era she knew, wrapped in Inuyasha's arms as they fought the chill of the night. His chin resting upon her shoulder, both silent as they enjoyed each other's company without the worries of Kikyou interfering or the impending arrival of Kouga. The distinctly masculine scent of her hanyou and the warmth of the robe of the fire rat adding to the serenity of the moment.

"Think of the fire in front of you, your lover behind you, his arms holding you tightly to him," the female whispered in her ear as the arms behind her pulled her tighter to them, trapping the shared heat between them.

She forgot about the demonic Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Akiyama and the hateful glares she had been receiving as of late.

It was just her and her hanyou sitting by the fire keeping warm.

"Feel it, Kagome. Feel the fire, feel the heat, and when you're ready, come back to us."

---

The sunlight streaming into the building was the first thing she saw as she awoke, nearly nude and wrapped in several blankets she knew didn't belong to her. Blushing, she recalled the night before, embarrassed at having to resort to shared body heat to keep from succumbing to the cold.

"Feeling better?" Turning at the familiar female voice, she saw Namiko smiling down at her, offering her yet another cup of the bitter broth. "You need to regain your strength. You were lucky last night."

"You were in shock," Namiko explained. "A normal reaction given the trauma you witnessed and the information you received."

"How did you do it?" Kagome asked.

"Do what?"

"I dreamt of Inuyasha last night as you were talking to me. You told me to think of him and there he was. Do you truly have the power to do that?"

"The power of suggestion is a very powerful tool, and one I had been blessed to inherit from my mother. Unfortunately dire circumstances require dire actions. The heat generated by Sesshoumaru and myself was not enough to bring you back. You needed added incentive."

"Are you suggesting that I would just give up like that?" Kagome asked, her hackles rising at such at thought.

"No no," Namiko soothed. "I am merely saying that since you arrived you have witnessed nothing but blood and gore and the darkness that surrounds us all. I thought to give you something good in all of this madness. It's as simple as that."

"Why?" she asked. "When everybody else around here, including Sesshoumaru seems to hate me and if possible, would wish for my death, you give me something positive to focus on?"

"Difficult question to answer. I don't really care what the others say about your miko powers. I can take one look at you and know you would never intentionally set the faceless on us. Just looking at your reaction to them yesterday and I knew it. Anybody who would purposely set them free would never weep for the world we lost.

"Truth of the matter," Namiko continued, "is you're important and we can't risk losing you to the cold. Despite how much Akiyama dislikes you, and how cruel Sesshoumaru can be, you're integral to the fight, and we need to protect that. So if it takes a little extra something to bring you back to us, then I will foster that within you."

"Okay." Kagome looked into her empty mug, wish for more of the bitter broth. While it didn't taste like much, she knew she would require the nourishment. However hungry she was though, she refused to impose on the kindness of Namiko much longer. As soon as her strength was up she would start to find her own food, and she would become self-sufficient. No longer would she feel sorry for herself or those she had lost. "What now?" she asked as she placed the cup down. Her eyes narrowed and were filled with determination.

"Now, we fight." She saw Sesshoumaru standing before her, looking formidable and ready to face the world. Feeling rejuvenated herself from the broth and last night's dream, she acknowledged the determined look in his eyes. She caused the problem, now she would be the one to fix it.

---

Ignoring Akiyama would be a challenge, she knew, but she was bound and determined to do it. Her new resolve wouldn't allow her to become burdened with the hate of others. Turning to Sesshoumaru though, she forced herself to listen to his words rationally, and not drown in her sorrows again. There would be time for mourning, but it would be after the faceless disappeared.

The last miko…it sounded so final, she thought as she mulled over his words. The others, eaten, destroyed by the demons outside. Priests and monks still lived, but all were in hiding. Their holy powers were a deterrent, but none of them had the strength to stop them. What a sad, lonely world it was when you couldn't stand up and defend yourself. But then, Sesshoumaru was in hiding as well. For a demon of his stature to take refuge in a house surrounded by holy energy, the thought of it alone was enough to make her nearly sick again.

And yet, they wanted her to stand up to these beings and save them all. It appeared as if the fate of the world rested on her shoulders, a lonely miko without a friend in the world. Her family, who were once her strength were long gone, devoured by Inuyasha and the fiendish youkai. The well, she was sure that was long since destroyed, not that it would work without the jewel.

Laughing bitterly, she remembered all the years she spent agonizing over going home to write a couple of tests when in the end she wouldn't have been able to return anyway. What was a couple of tests compared to saving the world? The situation was really starting to put things into perspective. There was no point in wondering about the what ifs and thinking about the 'what she should have done' scenarios. All that had passed and she was stuck here, in this time, in this place, with monsters outside her door that would love nothing better than to devour her.

But still, to return to an easier time. She would stop bugging Inuyasha so much and enjoy what little time she had in his company, though, she couldn't promise herself not to get irritated with his idiot comments at times. However, this was all moot point.

"If mikos who have powers greater than mine couldn't defeat them," she asked Sesshoumaru as she watched him sharpen his claws on a nearby stone, "what makes you think I can do anything."

Feeling his golden stare penetrating her, she fought the urge to crawl under her blanket. "I doubt you can do anything. However, we have no other choice. We don't know anything about the faceless other than what we see day to day. It is becoming increasingly difficult, and dangerous out hunt, food is becoming scarce, and there is very little sanctuary anywhere now. Perhaps your connection to the jewel will help."

"Or perhaps not," Akiyama said with a sneer and a glare in her direction. "Perhaps they will just eat her like they did the others."

Tired of the constant berating, she stood and walked to the window, forcing herself to look out at them. Hungry eyes, she saw, as she looked at Inuyasha sitting on the branch of a tree, staring her down. Hungry red eyes that held no recognition. But then they had a history, and surely that had to mean something.

Palm against the cold ledge of the window, she pushed the board blocking the light further aside, knowing the holy barrier around the house would hold against the creatures. Only one question popped to her mind though. If Midoriko couldn't defeat the souls in the jewel, how did she expect to? Especially when they were so numerous now?

Strengthening her resolve, she knew, ultimately she didn't have a choice. It was either try and fight, or hide and eventually starve herself to death. Neither end was particularly appealing to her, but this was her mess. "I'll try," she said as she stared into Inuyasha's red eyes. "We'll fight."

---

Feeling the power flow through her, she stepped outside of the doorway and into the cold air of the early morning. Having spent the bulk of the day yesterday meditating, she forced herself to tap into her own reiki. There were no bows and arrows for her to use to channel her energy, and she had no way of knowing how to just let it flow from her. Any instance where that may have happened had been due to an extreme emotional outburst, not because of skill and know-how.

Looking behind her though she could see the myriad of emotions crossing the faces of the house occupants. Sesshoumaru remained stoic, impassive, except for the slight hardening of his eyes. Despite the futility of what was about to happen, she knew she had his support and he would be there to pull her back if things began to go sour. Namiko looked both fearful and hopeful, and part of her prayed that she wouldn't let down the eagle youkai who had befriended her when she needed somebody the most. There was the hateful look of Akiyama, who probably couldn't care less as to what happened to her. Others remained were downright frightened.

"I don't know what to do," she had informed Sesshoumaru only an hour earlier and as much as he tried to support her, the answer didn't ease her fear of facing what was essentially unknown to her.

"You'll know when the time comes. Your instinct will take over and your reiki will act of its own accord."

So now she stood, ready to move forward, yet filled with terror. Ahead of her stood the Inuyasha she no longer knew and recognized. A stranger in a familiar body. It made her heart ache and strengthened her resolve to put this all behind them. "Inuyasha." His name on her lips carried through the wind and she could swear she saw the slightest bit of recognition in his eyes, as if he wanted to know, to remember her, but something was blocking it.

One step at a time, she carried herself out the door and toward the group, knowing she was going to be a mere lamb in the lion's den. She could feel their dark auras surrounding them and pushing hers back to establish dominance. While she was used to fighting for dominance, she had never had to fight for it in this way and she was unsure of the rules. If she submitted to them would she be saved and therefore be able to save the others? Or would they immediately pounce and disembowel her?

What about the alternative? If she fought for dominance, what type of fight would she be in for? It wouldn't be easy, and she had doubts about her success in the endeavour. She was literally the sacrificial lamb here.

Despite the light of the early morning everything seemed dark and black to her. And yet she found herself continuing to move forward, her power continuing to rise and fight theirs. "Inuyasha," she called again, looking for the recognition she had seen only moments before.

But he stared at her with a hate that rivaled that of Akiyama, only it hurt more. It hurt more simply because once he belonged to her, just as she belonged to him.

No more though, she thought morosely as she continued to move toward him, the power of her reiki doing much to hold the others at bay. She wasn't strong enough to kill them, but she could hold them off. That much helped. But they still surrounded her, paced in circles as they moved about, closing in as close as they could possibly go, and for a brief moment, dizziness took over, giving her the distraction they needed.

Thick and hot, blood poured down her arm and she screamed in agony as one of the faceless clamped its claws into her, digging through the skin and muscle until it hit the bone. Seeing stars, she refocused herself, her energy and in an act of self-defence, purified those closest to her.

Emotional reactions, she recalled. She responded best when threatened or when her emotions were up. Strength and courage, she told herself. She needed to be strong to restore the world to a level of normalcy.

But the red eyes, so angry and so filled with hate chilled her to the bone. "Remember me, Inuyasha," she shouted to him again, repeatedly using his name. "Remember us." Holding her hands out, palm up, she opted to show submission, though she allowed her reiki to continually fight and crackle under the pressures of the youki. She was a miko. She could do this.

Standing before him, she looked at him, truly and deeply for the first time since she arrived in this crazy, mixed up place. His silver hair lay flat and dull, streaked with dry blood, mud, dirt and gore. His once pristine robe of the fire rat was beginning to tatter around the edges, as if the will of the faceless was forcing it to submit to their powers as well. "How do you give up so easily, Inuyasha," she nearly cried as she looked at him. "How can you let them take you over like this without a fight?"

Arms open, she thought back to Namiko standing on the doorstep, hope in her eyes. Sesshoumaru, despite his arrogance and cruelness, he had been a steady source of support for her, forcing her to see what was instead of what she believed it to be. Even Akiyama, who had taught her that hate didn't a reason to exist. It was just there. Arms open, she stepped up to Inuyasha and did the only thing she could think of doing, and wrapped them tightly around him.

If he didn't respond to his name, maybe he would respond to friendship, trust, loyalty and love.

She could only hope.

---

Dizzy with pain and agony, Kagome fought back a scream as she felt the fangs tear through her flesh, ripping it apart with every bite. Blinded, she could see nothing, and knew there were no tears. She wasn't strong enough to produce even those. This was not her Inuyasha, she realized in error, a little too late.

He was gone. There was nothing left of him but the familiar shell. Even the aura was all wrong, and she should have known this, should have paid attention. Now, as she felt everything draining away, her body growing slack between his grasp, she couldn't help but feel defeated, not only physically, but mentally too.

She had failed as so many others before her did as well. Their last hope, she knew. And now, well now she didn't now what was going to happen. They could kill her instantly, or keep her alive for hours, days, even weeks depending on the injuries they inflicted. Her blood, filled with the power of a priestess flowed through and she knew it would give them the energy they needed to multiply a hundred fold. She had been told as such.

As she heard her captor snarl and growl, she fought not to cry, not to show this one weakness. Cold claws gripped her hips, sinking deep into her. Blood running down her chest, her hips, her legs, pooling on the ground. She didn't need to see the other faceless to know they were lapping it up like savage animals starved for food.

Claws tearing at her she did scream into the night as one pierced through her spinal cord, grabbing her backbone.

And then she felt nothing.

Laying lifeless and immobile in Inuyasha's arms, she accepted her fate. Thankful for the paralysis, she relished the ability not to feel what was being done to her. Thankful for her blindness, she relished the fact that she wouldn't see her love kill her. Slowly, painfully, as one does when they feed upon their prey.

Thankful for all she had before this great misadventure, she let her mind go blank.

And in the arms of the one she loved, she released the small hold she had onto life, and let go.

---

Gasping for air she lurched upward, the darkness of the night impeding her view of anything remotely familiar. Running her hands over herself she took a deep breath. There was nothing indicative of the trials she had been through. No cuts, bruises, no blood.

And no angry red eyes, she noted as she scanned the encampment, thankful she was finally home. Feeling the tears pouring down her face, she smiled as she saw Sango and Miroku curled together near the waning fire, Shippou and Kirara next to them. "It was just a dream," she murmured. Fingering the whole Shikon no Tama around her neck, she felt the power in it and focused.

Dark vs. Light.

Good vs. Evil.

The fate of all mankind.

It was funny how something so innocent can be so devious, and she wondered if there was even a way to wish the jewel out of existence without unleashing chaos throughout the lands. Could she wish the jewel away, saving Midoriko's soul, but not those belonging to the others?

Jolting slightly as she felt a presence behind her, she whipped around, then jumped back in fright.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at her. Searching his face, she saw nothing that reminded her of the one who held her lifeless body, the one who had taken great delight in breaking her. The angry red eyes were gone, instead she saw the gold ones looking down at her, filled with concern. Reaching out, she tentatively touched him. His robe, his face, the heat of his skin, the soft fur of his ear. "Kagome?" his concern grew, reaching to his voice as he pulled her against him.

Sighing, she snuggled in close, feeling the world around her steady itself again. For a brief moment, for the first time in what felt like a week, she was at peace.

---

It was funny how a simple nightmare could cause so much disturbance, she mused as she roasted one of the fish Kirara caught earlier over the open flame. Stomach growling, she wanted to tear into it now and just eat. Blushing as the others looked at her in mock indignation, she was concerned at how starved she felt. Was it possible for her nightmare self to project her thoughts, feelings and emotions onto her? And if it was, how come she didn't fear her would be killer?

"Hey, how come you aren't rushing to the well like you said you would, Kagome?" Shippou asked as he waited for his own fish to fry, taking a moment to flip it over so the second side would roast as evenly as the first.

All eyes were on her as she thought of the right answer, fingering the Shikon once again in nervous contemplation. Truth be told since she had woken up among the Faceless, she hadn't thought of him. Traveling through the well just didn't seem as important anymore. Of course she wanted to make sure her mother was okay, and she knew they missed each and everyday she was on this side of the well, yet crossing back into the future didn't seem so important. These little tests she had once spent so much energy freaking out over, studying over, the shopping trips with her friends, the class assignments, all of it just didn't seem important. "I've decided I can hang out for a little while longer," she smiled at the kit as she lifted her own fish out of the fire, blowing lightly to cool it down.

"But what about the fight between you and Inuyasha yesterday? I know he's been moping about since it happened, but you've never let that get in your way."

Frowning, she recalled the fight. Somehow yesterday seemed so long ago and truth be told, she had forgotten about all that drama. Looking at her hanyou now, pacing back and forth, watching her from time to time out of the corner of his eye, Kagome couldn't understand why she had been so mad at him to begin with. Sure, there were times he could be irritating, and there were times he pissed her off. Of course there were times she just wanted to run away and calm down.

However, somehow she had forgotten everything she loved about him to begin with. His loyalty, his protectiveness, his willingness to give all in a battle just so she could live another day. How many times had he injured himself in her name? And how many times did he find he was getting stronger because he had somebody to protect? How often did her own powers rise up because she had somebody there to strengthen her along the way?

Somehow, in all the madness, these little things that pissed her off seemed inconsequential. They were a part of the whole. They were what made up Inuyasha, and she knew, after seeing him the other way, she wouldn't want him to change one bit. She could handle fights. Placing the half-eaten fish on the ground, she stood and moved toward him, slow yet full of purpose. He had yet to ask her about her dream, and she doubted she would tell him even if he did. Nobody needed the image of him draining her life in their heads, certainly not him. But this was her Inuyasha standing before her.

The caution in his gold eyes saddened her. Had she really caused him to distrust her motives so much? Standing before him, she smiled full and true. Yes, their past would always be there, and would always affect them, but there would also be so much more. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled him tight, and together they stood, away from the rest of the camp, just holding each other.

Her Inuyasha…

---

The smell of freshly fallen rain upon the leaves of the forest was like heaven to her. Everything seemed bright, vibrant and new as they traveled from village to village, restoring the destruction Naraku had wreaked upon the peasants. Many of them old with age or battle-worn or ill with disease fought to build new homes and replant their crops. It was inspiring, the way they were able to get back on their feet.

Inuyasha had asked her earlier when she was going to wish the jewel away, and her answer had been the same as the previous day. When she was ready to, and not one minute before.

When she could find a way to release the spirits without causing harm.

When she could find a way to vanquish the jewel without causing destruction.

When she could find a way to defeat the faceless without destroying all of mankind.

When she could find a way…

"Miko, it is best not to let your mind wander as you hold the shikon. It leaves you vulnerable to attack and to possibly a worser fate."

Startled out of her thoughts, she saw the battle ready stance of her friends and Sesshoumaru standing ahead, his eyes hard as steel as they glared at the pink sphere in her hands.

With a sudden gasp it dawned on her….he knew!

Feeling the fear rise, she wondered…how much of this was really a nightmare?

Filled with a sudden sense of determination, she promised herself, and those around her, she would find a way.

END

In response to Forthright's Wonderful Wish Challenge.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me, it, and the characters within, belong to Rumiko Takahashi


End file.
